All is Fair
by RiotFest
Summary: Unholy Trinity Smut: You didn't know how it came to this but it did. Pondering about it, you did notice some things were off with the two blonde cheerleaders..."That's mean." Brittany pouts but you can tell she likes the idea too. "All is fair in sex and war." Quinn states.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

You didn't know how it came to this but it did. Pondering about it, you did notice some things were off with the two blonde cheerleaders. At school they were more attentive towards you during classes and the hallways. Quinn would be glancing at you and Brittany would be throwing smiles and that was to enough to make you blush, especially Brittany S. Pierce. But it also made you feel wary about your surroundings, having the two most popular girls pay attention to you. You also didn't see how that a slushy, that Puckerman threw at you, would have you tied up to a bed post at Brittany's house.

All you remember was that you were at the parking lot, ready to drive home when all of the sudden Puckerman came out of no where and threw the slushy right at your face, making you go blind. You were sputtering out nonsense and were trying to find your keys but a hand snatched them away. Then you found yourself being pushed inside your own car (you know this because your car as the new car scent and you know you landed on your Green Lantern action figure that makes noises when you move it) and then you felt yourself being driven to some house and being tied up.

"U-Uh—Wha…" You utter out, closing your eyes tightly and trying to release your wrists from whatever was binding you to the bed railing. Your eyes still sting from the cherry syrup, slushed ice running down your cleavage, your shoulders, your neck, and staining your favorite Catwoman t-shirt.

"We should take these off." Brittany's voice lingers in the air. You feel hands removing your dirty glasses; the smell of apples goes up your nose and fills your head. It was wonderful.

"Well let's prove your theory, B." Quinn's voice seems to be like honey, think and slow.

You wrinkle your nose in response to what Quinn said. It confuses you and it makes you feel scared. You don't know what these girls were going to do to you. You can't help but wonder if they're gonna strip you naked and take embarrassing pictures of you. Especially if they find out about you having a penis, that news would blow up the whole school. Another terrifying thought struck your mind, were they going to plan on tattooing your body? You remember hearing that using lasers to remove it would be real painful.

"Wh-What theory?" You dare to ask. You even flinch when you hear Quinn chuckle at how scared you just sounded.

"You of course." Brittany giggles. You feel a finger tip on your forehead, running down the bridge of your nose until it reaches your plump lips. "We were curious, well actually _I_ was curious about you."

You finally open your eyes after the stinging had stopped. Fluttering your eyes, your vision was quite hazy. Blurry figures of what you can make out were obviously Brittany and Quinn. After a few seconds, your vision gets sort of clearer (your vision isn't so bad, you're near-sighted) and you finally see it. Your jaw literally drops at the sight. Never have you ever imagined Quinn and Brittany stripped from their cheerleading uniforms, leaving them in nothing but their undergarments.

Brittany's arms were supporting her weight as she leaned closer to you on the bed. Her arms were on either side of your body and you can still smell the apple fragrance on her. You desperately wanted to move back but you would end up hitting your head against the railings. Speaking of railings, you decide to look up and see that you are actually _handcuffed_ to the fucking bed. You don't know whether to panic or go with the flow. Behind Brittany, Quinn was standing there. Her hands were on her hips; her lips pursed together making her look as if she was thinking on what to do with you.

You totally disregard for a second about them being in their underwear and bras. Brittany brought that back to you when she suddenly kissed your forehead, giving you an amazing view of her rack. Her pink bra with black polka dots seem so Brittany, along with her Victoria's Secret green thong. Quinn on the other hand had a matching set going on, bright red lacy bra and panties. You never have wanted to rip something off of someone that bad before, except that one time when your best friend Sam wore his Darth Vader mask to school. That was embarrassing.

You imagine unhooking both their bras and burying your face into those sweet, sweet breasts. Running your fingers down Brittany's sweet abs and legs, and squeezing Quinn's boobs. You admit you're a lesbian and you're damn proud about it, but you're pretty sure that no one at the school suspects it, not even Sam knows that you're gay for pussy. But you just want to keep it a secret till college, because the kids at college are more mature than these barbarians at high school.

"She's spacing out." Quinn says, breaking you out of your thought bubble.

You pretend to stay drifting, just to see what they're going to do to get your attention.

Brittany giggles again and gets off the bed. She stands near Quinn, resting her chin on Quinn's shoulder, just watching you. You feel nervous again. Were they going to rape you? It should be the other way around since you have the dick, but whatever. You were about to go on another thought train when suddenly you see something that really interests you. Quinn suddenly grabs Brittany's ass, resulting in Brittany to give off an enticing moan.

Quinn's other hand began to run down Brittany's stomach and you can see that Brittany was already turned on. Brittany lowered her head towards Quinn and pressed her lips against hers. Idly you lick your lips as you watch this. You don't feel bad about this at all since they were the ones to kidnap you. Brittany's hands were playing with the hem of Quinn's panties and you're just sitting there wishing for her to hurry up.

Brittany must have caught you urging her on because you can see from an angle that she's smirking. She slowly pulls away from Quinn and you just get even more turned on when you hear that whimper coming from her as Brittany just continues to smirk.

"Someone's excited." Brittany suddenly comments and then dips back down to Quinn's neck, giving her little bites and kisses all over.

You look down and you see a tent in your sweatpants. Quickly looking up, you see that their reactions aren't what you were expecting. They both held an animalistic look in their eyes, lusting for what they want. Biting your lip, you say nothing at their silence.

Soon enough the two girls began to pay attention to each other rather than you. But you don't mind, you love a good show. You love how both are fighting each other just for dominance. Brittany was winning so far, her tongue was in Quinn's mouth, hands wandering all over the body, squeezing Quinn's boobs and pinching her nipples through the thin bra. Quinn's hand dips down the back of Brittany's thong and you see her fingers twisting around the g-string, playing with it, tugging on it so it can come off.

You really need to get off. Looking down at your boner, you just see it up there pitching that tent. You imagine burying your cock deep in one of those two girls. Hearing them scream out your name as you picture yourself slamming your balls against their cunts. You groan loudly as the images in your head grow vivid.

"We should help her out." Quinn says, peeling herself away from Brittany and getting on the bed, kneeling in front of you.

You just die when you see Quinn on her knees. The Queen Bee, the head cheerleader, the girl every guy wants, was on her freaking knees and in nothing but a bra and a pair of panties. You were so busy admiring Quinn that you didn't notice Brittany moving towards you to your left. She grabs the hem of your shirt and lifts it up till it reaches your neck. Looking over at Brittany, she grins slyly at you before she drags her tongue against your cheek to lick some slushy off.

"Mhmm cherry." She breathes in your ear.

"Quinn." You moan out when you suddenly feel her cupping your erection from outside your sweatpants. Grinding against her touch, she cracks a smile. The smile that you're so use to seeing in the halls.

"What about me, Santana?" Brittany murmurs in your ear again and brings her hands behind you to unclasp your bra.

"Oh god." You groan as you watch Brittany move towards your chest.

Her tongue circles your nipple, giving your goose bumps. You buck your hips and bring your head back. Brittany was tending to your other breast, sucking on the nipple gently. Brittany then went to that small valley between your breasts, leisurely moving her tongue down your cleavage to clean up the remnants of slushy while Quinn hastily removes your pants and boxers to release your cock.

"So big." You hear Quinn say in awe.

You don't want to brag but you are kind of big for a girl with a dick. But it's all in the Lopez genes or that's what your older cousins tell you. Letting out a moan, you feel Quinn's hand grasping onto your cock. You can't see what she's doing since Brittany was still busy with your boobs, but what she's doing feels amazing. You just want to shove your cock in Quinn's throat and let her choke on it. It sounds terrible, but you've seen too many porn videos with guys doing that and honestly you want to try it. Unfortunately you're still handcuffed.

"Oh fuck!" You cry out with Brittany found your weak spot.

She stopped playing with your breasts minutes ago and now she was sucking on a certain pressure point where it makes your legs go jelly. You moan out Brittany's name as she bites down and releases, quickly licking it with her tongue as she does this. You totally know you're going to get a hickey there.

"Britt, come help me." You hear Quinn.

Cocking her head towards Quinn, Brittany moves down your body where she meets Quinn and your dick. You watch impatiently as the two marvels at your cock. Suddenly you move your hips up, startling them. Quinn looks up at you with an _'are-you-serious-right-now'_ look while Brittany giggles.

"Please." You whine. It was degrading, especially in your current position, but right now you're hard as a rock and you need release. Now.

"She did say please." Brittany points out.

"She did." Quinn smirks. Her hand grabs you again, starting from the base and slowly moving her hand up the shaft till the tip. She repeats this, up and down, up and down. You're dying on the inside. "But I'd like to see her beg for our pussy."

"That's mean." Brittany pouts but you can tell she likes the idea too.

"All is fair in sex and war." Quinn states, lowering her mouth to tip of your cock.

Her mouth feels warm around your bulbous head. Her tongue swirls around the tip, just playing around and making you crave both of them at once. Jerking your hips up, Quinn allows you to have at least one third of you inside her mouth. You can't even help but groan loudly when Brittany begins to attach her lips to your shaft. You even feel a hand cupping your balls as they were giving you this two person blow job. The hand squeezes your balls, making you moan some more. Brittany's tongue runs up your shaft while Quinn's lips were still wrapped on your cock's head.

You feel Quinn hallow her mouth to give you this amazing feeling at the tip of your cock. Brittany was too engrossed to your shaft and balls to even notice anything. Your eyes immediately close when you feel Brittany's hot tongue licking your balls. Her tongue flickers your balls for a few seconds before returning to your cock. Their motions began to speed up and you began to move your hips along with them.

It was too much.

You cum early, much to your dismay, but watching Quinn fucking Fabray taking it all in your mouth was up lifting. Brittany whined about Quinn taking all the good stuff but Quinn didn't mind to share. She places her hand on the back of Brittany's neck and presses their lips together. Your eyes widened when you see Quinn sharing some of your cum with Brittany. White liquid coming out of Brittany's mouth, dripping down her chin.

"Shit." You state.

"Q, I'm so wet." Brittany says.

Quinn smirks and cups Brittany's crotch. You see Brittany closing her eyes in pleasure as she slowly grinds against Quinn's hand. Is it just you or does Quinn have magically hands? Your attention is back on Brittany, who now tossed her bra and thong in some corner and is currently helping Quinn discard her own undergarments.

"You're soaking." Quinn moans out as she pulls her hand away from Brittany's pussy. She brought her hand up to her mouth and tasted her friend. You wonder how good Brittany tastes like for Quinn to just moan out again like that.

"Only for you." Brittany says and unhooks Quinn's bra.

She palms Quinn's breasts and gives them a firm squeeze. You really wish you weren't tied up. You just want to be sandwiched between those two blondes. You crave their touch and wish to at least lick some of their arousal from their pussy. You whine softly when you see Brittany shove her fingers inside Quinn.

"Oh shit Britt!" Quinn cried out, wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck and jerking her pelvis against her friend's hand. "Oh god, yes!"

The sight makes you feel even harder. Brittany is simply humming while mind fucking Quinn. You don't know why but that makes Brittany even hotter in your eyes. Quinn closes her eyes and buries her face against Brittany's shoulder. If she is this loud with Brittany then you imagine how loud she will be when she finally gets to ride your cock.

"You like that Q?" Brittany teases. "God you were such a fucking tease this morning. Such an attention whore." You can tell that Quinn was near her release because the way her face twists up with pleasure. Also Brittany was egging her on with dirty talk and moving her fingers in and out faster.

"Fuck me." Quinn swears. Her fingernails digging into Brittany's skin and you can see from a corner that she was biting her lip, fighting back to moan even louder.

Brittany grins. "Who knew my best friend was such a slut, huh Santana?"

You merely nod in response and watch as Brittany suddenly stopped her movement. Quinn suddenly cries out in frustration, realizing that Brittany had just stopped before she came. Brittany giggles and whispers something in her ear to make Quinn stop whining. This caused Quinn to make her eyebrows shot up. Suddenly the two shifts their gazes towards you. You gulp.

"Come on Lopez." Quinn says and pulls herself away from Brittany.

Your eyes widen when you see Quinn crawling back towards you, back on her knees with her pussy hovering your cock. Brittany appears behind Quinn, wrapping her arm around Quinn's waist and her hand laying on Quinn's crotch.

"Time to ride the Lopez express." Brittany comments with a sly smile and push Quinn down onto your dick.

You moan so loud that you're pretty sure that China heard you. You're a total virgin so you reacted the way you did. You've never imagined going this far with a girl because well it's unusual for a hot girl like yourself to have a dick. But you're totally glad to have one. Being inside Quinn is the most amazing sensation you have ever felt. Her pussy squeezes your cock so hard that you throw you head back in pleasure. You automatically buck your hips up, which resulted Quinn to give out a throaty moan.

"You like that Q?" Brittany says, still holding onto her friend and uses her other hand to draw small circles on Quinn's clit. "You like being fucked by Santana?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Quinn cries, grinding even harder against yourself and Brittany.

"God you're such a slut." Brittany lowers her voice. "You just can't get enough, huh?"

Quinn merely nods and you just watch the show. You can see Quinn working up a sweat already from riding your cock. You watch as Brittany squeezes Quinn's nipples as she continues to rub Quinn off. Quinn's face is flushed and her moans were growing louder. Your hips are brutally slamming against Quinn's pussy, but you can't help it. The way she is milking your cock for cum is so hot.

"Oh shit, Quinn!" You cry out. Her walls around your cock are squeezing you good and you feel something building up inside you. Picking up your pace, you slam even harder against Quinn's cunt.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." Quinn repeats. Her eyes roll back and her hands immediately holds onto Brittany's. Her response to your sudden change in rhythm is her now riding your cock like a mad woman. You have a suspicion that Brittany was teasing her throughout the day at school for her to be acting like this.

All of the sudden, you find yourself buried deep inside Quinn to release your cum in her. You move your hips in figure eights as you empty yourself in her. Quinn shuts her eyes, enjoying the warm liquid that was just squirted in her. Brittany is grinning and happily watched the scene beneath her. You notice that your cum is seeping out of Quinn as she slowly pulls away from your now flaccid dick.

"So hot." Quinn mutters. She then turns around to give Brittany a lingering kiss before she pulls away and crawls right next to you to sleep. You kind of feel cocky that you made Quinn so tired from your first time sex experience.

"My turn." Brittany says cheekily.

You can only shake your head. "No more." You croak out. You're exhausted and you've cum twice already. It's probably a whole new record to you, even if it seems kind of weak.

"Aw baby." She says in disappointment. She gives you those infamous puppy dog eyes and throws in that pout with it. But you can't pity her because she already has your cock in her hand, slowly rubbing it and returning it back to its former glory.

You can't help but groan. You try to move your hands towards her head to take you in her mouth, but a sudden clank noise made you realize you're still handcuffed to the bed. You can't help but whimper at this. You want her so bad that you're actually begging to be released.

Brittany hums at you and leisurely moves her lips around your cock. No sight of pity flashed on her face. It is merely lust that you see. You suddenly jerk your hips up so she can finally take you all in. You gruff in response and began to thrust in her mouth.

"Fucking hell Brittany." You moan. "Ju-Just un-cuff me and I'll fuck you soo good!"

Her eyes look up towards you and she removes your cock from her mouth. Her tongue licks her lips as her eyes trails your body. "You promise?"

"I fucking pinky promise." You swear. You totally know that Brittany takes pinky promises to the grave.

A smile flickers on her face and moves away from you. You watch her as she goes to a corner of her room and picks up Quinn's bra. There was a small pocket there on in the inside and you realize that the key was in there. Brittany walks back to you and unlocks the handcuffs, making your arms drop down.

You don't even bother to examine the red marks around your wrists. You immediately launch yourself onto Brittany, slamming her body against the floral print walls in her room. A small moan escapes her lips, not from pain but from pleasure.

"Fuck, you're such a tease." You tell her, one hand against the wall to support yourself while the other is mercilessly caressing Brittany's pussy.

You love the way she's squirming at your touch right now. You're obviously in a high, the aroma of sex is all around you and you're ready to have a good fuck again. You give her a kiss on her lips, her neck, her chest on each breast, her stomach and her crotch. You lift up her right leg and rest it on your shoulder. Her fingers are tangled within your hair as you lift up her other leg to place on your other shoulder.

"You're soaking." You breathe out. Dipping your mouth onto her wet cunt, you lap the juices coming out of Brittany. It was delicious.

"Oh my god!" Brittany cries out. She adds pressure onto your head and you took the sign to suck on her clit. "I'm gonna cum!" Her pussy now grinding against your face. You wish you could video tape this moment right now.

You hazardly lap the juices coming out of her. Then you plunge your tongue as far as you can into Brittany and feel a surge of arousal flood into your mouth. You drink it up like a greedy child given soda pop for the first time. You also feel proud for making freakin' Brittany Pierce cum in a matter of seconds. Now _that_ is a whole new record in your book.

"So good." You say and somehow with immense strength you lift Brittany up, causing her to squeal from the sudden action. You didn't even know you were that strong. You carry Brittany back to the bed (still with a sleeping Quinn) and drop her on her on the bed.

"Ahh." Brittany moans and clasps her fingers behind your neck, drawing you closer to her. "I want you so bad inside me, Santana."

"How bad?" You question, the side of your cock rubbing against the outside of Brittany's pussy. You're like a dog in heat right now. You've been dreaming of fucking Brittany ever since freshmen year and now here you are, a junior and already fucked Quinn and now preparing to fuck Brittany.

"So bad." Brittany replies. "I need you now, Santana. Fuck me, fuck me"

"As you wish." You say and shove your whole cock in her. Her screams of pleasure feed your ego and you hump like a mad dog.

Your balls meet her cunt every time you push in. You look at her and see Brittany's face distorted in pleasure. You crash your lips against hers as you continue to fuck her. You worship her body by running your hands down her stomach and breasts and you can hear the whimpers coming out of her as you did this. You made one particular hard trust into Brittany which resulted in her screaming in ecstasy. You hit that same spot and she made the same noise. You can't help but grin, you found her g-spot.

Your hand then sinks in between you two and suddenly your fingers find her clit. You furiously began to rub it as your thrusts begin to pick up. Her moans fill the room and you can't believe that Quinn is actually sleeping through all this noise.

"I'm gonna cum, Britt." You gasp, thrusting all of your cock deep inside Brittany.

"Cum in me!" She exclaims and pulls you close to her to kiss her again. Her walls around your dick tighten and you know she's cumming now.

"Fuck." You cry out and keep fucking her. Brittany is still riding out from her orgasm and when she's almost coming down, you suddenly cum in her. Your hips slow down from it's jerking as you calm down as well.

You pull out from Brittany and you watch her squeeze your semen out of her. You wonder how she did that and you can't help but continue to watch. It is so hot. Brittany then brings a finger to some cum that was dripping down from her and catches some. She brings her index finger covered with cum to her mouth and you can't help but smirk when you see her licking her finger clean.

"Fucking hot." You say.

"Come on." Brittany says and gets on the right side of bed. She pats the middle spot between her and Quinn and says. "I'm tired and we have school tomorrow."

You can't help but nod in agreement. You're also tired and you sluggishly move to the middle of the bed. You get under the covers and make yourself comfortable. Before you can't even close your eyes, Brittany places your arm around her and cuddles against your side. You smile at her for a second before turning your attention to Quinn, who is currently doing the same thing as Brittany with your other arm. You realize that she was probably awake when you were fucking Brittany's brains out. You blush at the thought of her listening to you and Brittany but you easily get over it.

Once the two blondes were comfortable themselves, you sink back on your pillow and exhale deeply. It was an eventful afternoon and you can't wait to sleep. Before you even reach the first stage of sleep you hear Brittany and Quinn talking.

"You are so right about your theory, B."

"I told you so, Quinn. She _is_ good in bed."

"Totally."

You can't help but have a cocky smirk on. You turn your head towards Brittany and bury your face against her hair while holding onto Quinn like a teddy bear before drifting off into deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: I've always wanted to write Unholy Trinity smut and now I have. Tell me what you think. And maybe another one-shot. It depends on my mood.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Glee ©**

* * *

You sit there, listening to your favorite Paramore song on your stereo in your car. You let the lyrics consume your state of mind of a while. You're still processing of what had happened yesterday. It's a miracle that you had fucked Quinn Fabray _and _Brittany S. Pierce. People at your school would literally trade anything to have that opportunity. Silently, you mutter the lyrics to _Misery Business,_ helping you forget about yesterday. _THUNK!_ You jump in response to the noise and grimace when you see what Puckerman threw at your windshield. Real mature of him to throw his dirty underwear and socks at your car.

Sighing, you shut your car off and grab your things from the back seat. You get out of your car and stare at the dirty mess of underwear on your windshield. You're too scared to touch any of that shit. It might be alive and attack you if you even touch it. Looking around you find a stick that is a few feet away from you. You walk over to it and before you can pick it up, a pair of gym shoes meet you. Looking up, you see that they belong to Brittany.

"Hi San!" She greets. Your heart skips a beat at the new nickname.

"Hey Brittany." You say and proceed to pick the stick up.

She follows you to your car and you can feel her silently questioning you. Glancing at her, you see her face scrunch up with disgust once she realizes why you need the stick. You chuckle at her adorable expression and use the stick to shove Puckerman's dirty laundry off.

"Done." You say to yourself and throw the stick far away from you.

"So, I was thinking." Brittany suddenly says. A nervous knot forms in your tummy. "Yesterday was pretty hot."

You can only nod in response. You don't trust your words right now, thinking you might say something to offend her.

"Quinn totally agrees too." She continues and loops her arm with yours. "So you're like our number one bestie now."

"Uhm." You manage to get out. You don't know what to say about that. You're use to being one of those kids in the background while the more important kids take control and action. You don't think you can handle the new attention now that you somehow became official friends with Brittany and Quinn.

"See you at lunch, San." Brittany says and unhooks your arm to join Quinn across the hall.

You didn't even notice that you and Brittany walked in the school together. You head over to your locker to get your things to start the day at school. You meet Sam in your first period class, which is gym. The whole class is outside today and it's on the track. You're wheezing from your lack of experience in exercise while Sam is beside you, not even breaking a sweat.

"I…H-Hate…You." You croak as you two finish up your last lap.

Sam laughs. "It's only like three laps around the track. No biggie, Santana."

"Way biggie." You reply and playfully punch his shoulder.

You finish gym and get to your other class, which is geometry. You find it really boring and wishing that you were somewhere else right now. You reviewed all the stuff already and you're all prepared for the chapter test tomorrow, so there's really no point in you doing all the exercises. Doing what every high school student does when they get bored, you raise your hand to ask to go to the bathroom. You walk out of your classroom and down the hall to find the bathroom farthest away from your class.

You get there and do your business. You like to stand up when you take a piss, but since you're in a public place you gotta sit. Once you finish, you flush down your unwanted liquids and button your pants back up. Before you can even unlock the stall-door, the restroom door swings open. You freeze when you hear heavy panting coming from someone. At first you were worried, thinking someone might be ill, but your worries vanish when a moan is heard.

"Shit." The voice says. You recognize the person and look through the cracks in the stall. Your eyes widen when you see Brittany sitting on a sink with Quinn standing between Brittany's legs.

"Quinn." Brittany groans. You see her hands running down Quinn's back, crumpling the back of her friend's uniform.

Your eyebrows furrow with confusion and continue to stare. You hear Quinn murmuring about payback from yesterday and how it's her turn to return the favor. Licking your lips, you watch her as she places her hand between Brittany's thighs and seeing the reaction Brittany is making. It's too hot for comfort.

"Fuck Quinn!" Brittany throws her head back, bumping it against the mirror.

You can see in the reflection that Quinn is grinning. Her fingers were pumping Brittany so fast that you can hear the squishing noise. Licking your lips, you soundlessly un-button your pants and slide your hand down, grasping onto your hardening cock. A small groan escapes you and you immediately tense when you're sure that the two cheerleaders heard you. To your relief, they didn't.

"Q-Quinn." Brittany stutters her name. Her nails clawing Quinn's arm, leaving red marks. "Pl-Please."

Quinn hums and dips her head on Brittany's neck, leaving trails of kisses on her pale skin. "Please what?"

"Please eat me out!" Brittany begs, bucking her hips rapidly when Quinn stops pumping.

Quinn eyes Brittany like she's desert and gets on her knees. You gulp and stroke yourself, watching Quinn spread Brittany's legs further apart gets you aching for some pussy. Brittany closes her eyes in pleasure, placing her hand on Quinn's head, messing up the signature ponytail. Your strokes get faster as you desperately lean closer to the stall-door. Brittany moves her pelvis around while Quinn tries to still her.

She brings Quinn's head closer and you cum when Brittany screams out Quinn's name. Looking down, you silently curse at the mess you made on the stall (you make a small note to clean it up). But you ignore it when you move your eyes back to the cheerleaders. Your body stops working when you meet eye to eye with Brittany. She winks at you before leaving with Quinn.

The bell rings and you scurry back to your geometry room to retrieve your stuff. Once your out of the restroom, the thing about cleaning up your cum in the stall leaves your mind as you try to make it to your next class.

* * *

School ends and you're back in your car before you know it. You shove your keys in and twist it, the engine roars to life. You were about to move the stick shift to drive when someone opens the door. Eyes widen, you see Quinn climbing in next to you while Brittany climbs in the back seat.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" You ask with bewilderment.

Quinn cocks a brow up, looking at you with an unimpressed expression. "It's Friday."

"So?"

Quinn rolls her eyes and Brittany answers you. "It's date night!"

"Date night?" You repeat with reluctance. You don't remember agreeing on taking both of them on a date. "But I—"

"Drop us off at my house so we can get ready and pick us back up in half an hour, got it?" Quinn orders you while pulling the visor down and checking herself out in the mirror. She then looks back at you, her eyes roaming your body. You have the urge to cover your dick and your boobs.

"Wear something nice." She says and snaps her fingers telling me to drive.

You sigh and do as you're told. Pulling out of the school parking lot, you immediately hit the main road. Licking your lips, you ask Quinn where we're all going tonight.

Brittany giggles from the backseat. You almost forgot she is in here too. "Q says you're gonna take us somewhere fancy!"

"I am?"

"Duh."

"But I don't—"

"A gentleman always pays." Quinn comments and points to the right, telling you that that's her neighborhood.

You furrow your eyebrows, ignoring the gentleman part and say. "I don't remember ever agreeing on taking you both on a date."

Look you at your rearview mirror and see Brittany smiling. "We had sex so it's only fair that we have a date afterwards." She says adding a small shrug to it.

You have to admit that Brittany is right. Usually after having sex is having a meal but you three didn't get to have a chance to grab a bite to eat because you basically ran off once you woke up. It's a cowardly move, but what would you do if two hot blondes decide to have a threesome with you?

"Okay, remember something nice." Quinn reminds you and gets out of the car.

"Bye San." Brittany says and leans near you to give you a kiss on the lips.

The kiss was brief but it took your breath away. You watch the two walk inside the Fabray house while you still remain in their driveway. Your forehead hits against stirring wheel and you silently groan. You don't feel like going out on a date and you don't feel like spending money. You're cheap and usually buy things that are on sale. You eat at the sketchest and cheapest diners and you've been wearing the same pair of sneakers for the last five years. So _fancy_.

When you get home, you quickly greet your parents, giving them a little outlet of what you're going to do tonight and bolt upstairs to your room. Crashing on your bed, you think about where to take your girls. Wincing, you realize that you called them your girls, but you shake the thought away. Quinn would want something fancy and Brittany would want something that's not too boring.

Maybe you could take them to that new club that's opening up. You just got your fake ID from Sam a couple months ago and you've been dying to use it. You already know that Quinn and Brittany have theirs so you give them a quick text to tell them to dress classy but comfortable. You don't know whether to send it to one of them so you decide to send the message to both their phones.

**Quinn**_: It better be nice._

**Brittany**_: I can't wait, San!_

You frown after getting their messages. When the hell did you get their numbers? Whatever, you leave your phone on your bed and look in your closet for something hot to wear. Smacking your face immediately, you realize that you have absolutely nothing to wear. Your wardrobe consists of superhero shirts, button downs, jeans, and sweat pants. No dress sighted at all.

You moan with distress and go back to your bed. Taking your phone, you text Sam to see if his older sister has any dresses for her to wear. His sister graduated high school last year and is currently attending the community college. You admit that his sister is good looking, but you love her as your own sister to even make a move. Hell, she even helped you realize that you were gay. Your phone suddenly vibrated.

**Sam**_: Uhh, Sarah gave me this red one. She says you'll look hot in it._

Up popped up a picture of a red cocktail dress. It was perfect. You quickly text back, telling him to give it to you ASAP. He replies and says that he'll put some pants on and will be on his way. You grimace at his reply and decide to take a quick shower to get ready before Sam arrives.

Sam throws the dress at you when you got out of the shower and you watch him plop himself on your bed. You roll your eyes and get ready in the bathroom. Once you have the dress on along with your special spandex to cover your junk, you dry your hair and step out of the bathroom. You know Sam's still here because he wolf whistles at you and asks if you have a hot date.

"Maybe a date or two." You slyly brag. Wiggling your eyebrows at Sam's shock expression. "Don't wait up for me, honey."

Sam laughs and gave you the two finger salute, telling you that he'll be up all night playing Call of Duty and also informing that if you get home early you better join his party line. You grin and grab the clutch that went along with the dress. Your parents look at you with bewilderment and ask who the special lady is. You don't have the heart to say there are two of them, but you simply shrug and say it's a blonde.

"I hear blondes are a bombshell in bed." You mother says out in the blue, causing you and your father to choke on thin air.

You and your father stare at your mother for a second before you scurry off to your car. You can hear your father asking where your mother heard that rumor. You left before she could answer. You drive to Quinn's house and sit in their driveway for ten seconds. A rush of ideas flash through your mind of all the possible gifts you should have bought them. It is the first date night after all.

You scold at yourself for not buying flowers. It maybe too late to buy a nice bouquet of flowers but it's not too late to pick a couple from the neighbor's front lawn. You hold the tulips in hand and ring the doorbell. You wait a minute and suddenly you see a blurry figure in front of you. The door opens and you see Brittany grinning excitedly.

"Hey." You greet and see Quinn appear behind Brittany.

"Hi San!"

"Hey Lopez."

You eye their dresses and you can feel their eyes linger on yours. Brittany's little dress is a light green, one strap on her right shoulder with a thick black belt around her waist. Quinn's is more like an elegant blue. Her dress is strapless and when light hits it it sparkles. Something about Quinn reminds you of Cinderella, except the dress is more revealing and the length of the dress is above her knees.

"You actually can dress well." Quinn speaks like she's highly impressed by your choice of clothing.

You shrug modestly while Brittany nods in agreement. Suddenly you remember the flowers and you shove the yellow tulip towards Brittany and the pink one towards Quinn. Brittany smiles bashfully while Quinn smirks. She comments on how it's thoughtful of you to give them a small gift but next time make sure it won't be from the neighbors garden. You blush and urge them to step out and into your car.

"So where are we going?" Brittany asks from the passenger's seat. You look at the rearview mirror and see Quinn raising an eyebrow in response.

You cough awkwardly and reply. "Um, this place called Sweat Lodge."

"Sweat Lodge?" You hear Quinn chuckle in the background. "Didn't know you were the clubbing type Lopez."

You shrug. "I mean, it's fancy and you can dance and stuff…Soo…"

"Good thing we have our fakes!" Brittany grins and turns around to look at Quinn. "Right Q?"

"Yup."

"That's good." You smile as you glance at Brittany.

You get to the club and tell the bouncer that you're on the list, he asks for ID and the three of you whip them out. Sam's sister knows the owner and she got you in for free as well as the drinks. The bouncer looks at his clipboard and sees that you're under the VIP selection. He looks at you and nods his head for the three of you to go in. Another bouncer inside meets you and guides you to a more private room. You're impressed on how far Sarah went through to make your first date night memorable.

"This is amazing." Quinn says in awe. She looks around, eyeing the décor around the dark room. The bass line from the music on the other side was slightly heard within the room.

"Oooh! Mini fridge!" Brittany grins and walks towards it.

You smirk and walk over to the table with leather seats. "All on the house." You sit down and watch them marvel at everything in the room. You would be looking around too since its your first time but staring at the two blondes was a much better sight. You spy three neon green wristbands and you instantly know what they're for. You hand them to Quinn and Brittany and put yours on.

"How can you afford this?" Brittany asks, taking three beers of Budweiser. She hands one to Quinn and guides her to the table. She hands the other one to you and opens her own.

You open yours with your teeth and see the amused looks on their faces. You blush and answer. "I have connections."

"Wow." Quinn smiles. She opens her beer and takes a sip. "If we started dating you sooner we would have been drinking free alcohol all this time."

"Totally." Brittany grins at you. "But I'm glad we started now. Better late than never I always say."

"I agree." You reply and look at her bright blue eyes.

She blushes and drinks her beer. Chuckling, you look over at Quinn and see that she has a dreamy look towards Brittany and you. You guess that she really does like you both. The three of you exchange stories of your most embarrassing moments. You had quite a lot compared to Quinn but Brittany was almost catching up to you while she explains how she ended up being locked in a locker in middle school and was founded by the teachers at the end of the day.

"And the worst part was." Brittany giggles. "They asked who locked me in there and I had to explain that I _tripped_ and fell in there!"

You snort and laugh while Quinn snickers behind her hand. You raise your hand up in defeat and say. "Miss Brittany S. Pierce, you are the champion of embarrassing moments."

"Enough stories." Quinn says. She glances at Brittany and they both nod.

You gulp and ask what's next and they simply get up, grab you by the arms and drag you outside of the private room and into the dance floor. They both grin at you and you smile widely. The music drowns you and you go with the flow. Brittany grinds you on your left hip while Quinn grinds on the right. You're basically in a blonde sandwich, slithering your arms around their waists you grind back.

The atmosphere is hazardous, it's blinding because of how dark the room is and the only source of light is the colorful strobe lights. The music blasts in your ear but you ignore it. You're having fun for once, besides having a marathon of superhero movies with Sam while eating junk food. A sudden movement by someone's leg startles you. Their leg is between your legs and is suggestively rubbing against your bound back dick. You throw your head back and let out a moan. The leg continues you add more friction and you respond right away.

You want this but you can't risk sexing it up with two hot blondes out in public. You gulp and pull away from their leg and sheepishly smile at their looks. You frantically wave your hand and point at the bar, telling them you're thirsty. By their facial expressions, it seems that they don't buy your excuse but they let you go anyway. You sigh with relief and shove your way towards the bar.

"A shot of tequila!" You holler over at one of the bartenders. A young bald man smiles and gets your order. "Sarah Evans knows the owner and everything I order is on the house." You inform the bartender and raise your arm up to show him the neon green wristband. You point over at Brittany and Quinn and tell him that they're with you.

"Anything else miss?" The man asks. You throw the burning liquid at the back of your throat and slide the shot glass towards him.

"Give me five shots."

He takes out five shot glasses and lines them up. Up pop the tequila bottle from out of nowhere and he begins to pour the alcohol. Once he finishes, you reach over and begin to drown each shot in lightening speed. You don't know what's wrong with you. You should be having the time of your life with your first date with Brittany and Quinn. Maybe you're nervous and that you don't want to get up on all that blonde. You keep ordering the bartender to fill up your shots and soon your head begins to spin.

"Hey there."

You turn around and see a brunette. She's taller than you and her eyes linger at your chest. You want cover yourself from her wandering eyes, but something about her seems so interesting that you actually greet her back. Her plump lips curve into a smile and she leans against the counter.

"Give me two shots of what she's having." She says and points to you.

You blink your eyes ten times and suddenly another shot of alcohol presents its self to you. The woman grins when your fingers wrap around the glass. She clinks her shot glass against yours and together you both swallow it.

"Christina."

You grin stupidly. "Santana."

Suddenly you remembered something. Turning back to the dance floor, you squint your eyes looking for Brittany or Quinn. It seems that they've gone deeper in the pool of dancing bodies. You look back at Christina and see her ordering herself an Appletini. She glances back at you and asks what you would like. You reply, saying that you'll have a coke with vodka.

The two of you talk for a while. You obviously had to lie to her because she's twenty-four and you're just an upperclassmen in high school. You just tell her that you're a doctor and is currently in town to do some surgeries and will be off the next week. She grins and tells you that she's a New Yorker and is just visiting some friends here. During your conversation you managed to finish half of your drink. The vodka is strong and is getting you even more wasted.

Christina must have sensed this because she places her hand on your thigh, rubbing it affectingly. You giggle, not because she's making a move on you, but because it tickles. She laughs and tries to bring you closer to her, which works.

"Let's dance, Santana." She whispers and brings you to the dance floor.

You nod and try your best to keep up to her dance moves. She can dance but not as well as Brittany. Speaking of Brittany, you turn your head around looking for her and Quinn again. It's making you anxious because it feels like you haven't seen them for hours but actually it's been twenty-five minutes.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Christina asks. She stops dancing and holds onto your jumping shoulders. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I…" You begin to hiccup. "I…Ju-Just. No B-Britts. N-No Qu-Qui—Fabray!"

Christina looks at you as if you lost your marbles. She rolls her eyes and tugs you closer to her face. She says that she knows how to make you feel better and you nod your head eagerly because you're crying and it's embarrassing and you just want the tears to stop.

"Just…" She pauses for a second, looking at your lips. "Let me make it all better."

She closes the gap between the two of you and suddenly you feel her pull back immediately. You whimper loudly and begin to hiccup even more. Arms wrap around you, pulling them close to their chest. You look up through your teary vision and see Brittany glaring but not at you. You look at what she's looking at and see Quinn cussing out at Christina, shoving her and asking her what her problem is for making you cry. Christina defends herself and glares right back at Quinn.

You let out a sob, breaking the tension between her and Christina. Quinn flickers her eyes at you before growling one last warning at Christina. The older woman scoffs and looks back at you, she brings her hand near her ear, her pinky and thumb sticking out while her other three fingers were curled.

"Call me." Christina states and walks off.

You sniffle and bury your face in Brittany's chest. Your heart is racing, your make up is slightly ruined, and you feel like a big baby. Quinn and Brittany guide you back to the private room. You sit on the leather couch and try to wipe your tears away but it's futile. You want to curl up into a ball and just cry because you basically ruined their night.

"Jeez, she's a weepy drunk." You hear Quinn sigh.

"She's kind of adorable." Brittany muses. She then walks towards you and sits down right next to you. "What's wrong Sanny?"

"L-Lost y-y-you gu-guys." You try to say. You're hiccupping so bad that it seems like your dying.

"Calm down, sweetie." Quinn says besides you. She crouches in front of you and gives you a reassuring smile. "We're here now."

It takes you a while but you eventually calm down. You sigh one last time, leaning down and resting your head on Quinn's lap. You glance over to Brittany who was moving your legs onto her lap.

"You okay, Lopez?" Quinn asks calmly. Her dainty fingers running down your hair, getting rid of the knots and tangles.

You nod.

After a brief silence, you speak. "I'm sorry."

"What for, sweetie?"

"I ruined our night."

Brittany giggles. "Nah. We had a great time, right Quinn?"

"It was amazing." Quinn replies.

You lift your legs off of Brittany and sit up. "Really?"

"Really, really." Brittany grins.

You smile back and fold your hands in front of you. "Uh, do you guys wanna go back to my place?"

Quinn raises an eyebrow while Brittany subtly glances over at her. Your eyes widen at what you suggested. You frantically wave your hands and amend what you just said. You clearly just wanted to hang out with them.

"No funny business." You state.

"No funny business." Quinn repeats as she gets up to gather her things.

Brittany giggles and links her arm with yours. You smile and lightly peck her lips. You hear a fake cough behind you. Quinn stares at you with an expected looking and you roll your eyes playfully. You lean in and give her a little kiss too.

"Ladies." Quinn says and hold your hand, leading the three of you out of the private room to go back to your place.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Glee ©**

**A/N: Okay, i guess so many of you guys actually liked this story which I'm surprised, I'll continue you. Be warned because i'm kinda busy at the end of the school year cause there's so much crap like projects and I gotta study for finals next month so my grades won't be lower ugh. So yeah it's gonna take a while to update this story and my other Brittana fic At the End of the Day **

* * *

A few weeks pass since that date. You went on more dates with them on Fridays and sometimes-even Saturdays. You still hang out with Sam too. The two of you plan on attending Comic-Con this weekend. It's a two-day event and you plan on going twice. You inform Quinn and Brittany that you can't make it to date night for Friday and Saturday. They understand but you can tell that they're actually disappointed. You feel bad for ditching them for your best friend but as Sam always said: "Bros before hoes."

Speaking of bros, you told Sam about your sexuality and he took it pretty well. He explained to you that he had a feeling because you usually never give off the vibes of attraction whenever a "hot dude" would pass by. He even admitted that he had a "cool crush" on you for a while, but it washed away as time passed. You're relieved that he accepts you and that he doesn't like, _like_, you.

Comic-Con comes around the corner and before you know it you're there with Sam. You dress up as Zatanna from the DC Universe while Sam dresses up as Spiderman from the Marvel Universe (you had to wear your super tight spandex to hide your dick and it hurt like a bitch but it was worth it cause you looked super hot). The two of you argued about the best super villain in both universes while taking a Sam's car to the convention. It ended in a tie.

Comic-Con was fun and the two of you show up at the convention again the next day. You meet a lot of neat people that share your interests and Sam even says that you got some people in puppy dog love with you. You laugh at this and pull him to the next booth where they were talking about The New 52 comics. You buy a lot of nerdy comic stuff while Sam buys a few homemade cosplay weapons that some people were selling.

"Check it!" You exclaim, shoving the new comic you just bought. "I got the New 52 Batwoman comic and also some Flash comics and Batgirl comics."

"With Barbra?" Sam asks curiously.

"Nah. Cassandra Cain. She's so badass. Oh! And Stephanie Brown."

"Totally! Oh! Oh! Look at this, I bought some bat-a-rangs from that booth over there." Pointing at the booth on the left. "I got a discount cause the chick manning the stand thinks I'm cute." He grins at the compliment.

"Cute as an obsessed kid, sure."

His grin falls at what you said. You can hear the gears working in his head and he finally asks. "Was that a compliment or an insult? Cause obsessed kids can be cute."

"Wow. Um, okay." You awkwardly say and drag him to another booth.

You guys stay till it closes and you ride in Sam's car to head over to his place for an all night Call of Duty: Black Ops II game. You change out of your costumes and into some comfy clothes to begin the night. You grab the snacks while Sam sets up his Xbox 360. With arms full of snacks, you run over to Sam and drop the food on the coffee table. Sam tosses the controller to you and turns the TV on.

The two of you game for about three hours. You quickly glance at your phone to check the time. It's almost two AM. You don't feel tired at all because you've been chugging down Mountain Dew and eating chocolate along with other junk foods. You reach down to grab your drink while Sam reaches down to grab another handful of popcorn covered in caramel. You both simultaneously bring your respective foods to your mouth while your eyes are trained on the flat screen.

You phone suddenly blares out your ringtone and you inwardly groan because your character died. You take your phone out, not bothering with the caller ID and say. "Hello?"

"San, we're bored."

You get confused for a second before saying. "B?"

"Santana, who's that?" Sam asks besides you. "I thought your parents are out of town for the weekend."

"They are." You answer him. "B, what is it?" Your thumbs move rapidly, moving your character around.

"You're parents are out of town?" Brittany asks, ignoring your question.

"Well—Yeah, that's why I'm over at Sam's."

"Sam? Sam Evans?" You hear Quinn's voice in the receiver. "Lopez, why on God's green earth are you even in Vagina Lips' place?"

You frown. "He's my best friend, Q."

"Santana, come on! The game is starting." Sam urges. His full attention is back to the game.

"Uh, I gotta go babes." Santana mutters and hung up.

"Babes?" Sam questions.

"Uhh—Y-Yeah…"

"Totally not judging, bro." He then begins to move the joystick and mash random buttons. He lifts his fist up towards you and you happily bump it with yours. You're pretty sure that he's actually curious about it but he's not asking because he respects other people's privacy.

"Yeah, I know." Santana smiles in relief, turning her full attention back to the game.

Thirty more minutes of gaming and the doorbell rings. You nudge Sam and tell him to get it. He groans and gets up. You kill his character and do a little victory dance.

"I killed yo character! I killed yo character!" You sing and dance. You shake your ass and move your hands like you have maracas. "Did you order pizza, Sammy? Cause you gotta payy!"

"Umm…Santana?" Sam calls out with uncertainty.

"San!" Brittany squeals and latches onto your torso.

"Oh sweet mother of God!" You gasp.

Turning around you see Quinn besides Sam. Sam looks confused and he scratches his head while Quinn just looks smug with her arms crossed.

"Nice dance, Lopez." Quinn snickers. She walks over to you and pats your back. "So what's there to eat?" She looks at the coffee table and grimaces. "That can't be good for you."

Sam slowly approaches the three of you and stares. "Santana?"

"Um…"

"Not to be rude ladies." He gestures two the popular girls. "But why are you in my house?"

"Cause San is here!" Brittany chirps from behind you. She nuzzles her nose against your neck and sniffs you. You're a little weirded out but it fades away. You smile and lean against Brittany.

"Actually we're here to pick Santana up." Quinn throws her signature sweet fake smile at Sam. "Right, Lopez?"

You actually pout and look over at the TV where the game is paused. "B-But w-we're gaming!"

"Quinn, she's pouting!" Brittany comments. She gives you a little peck on the cheek and I soak in Sam's reaction.

Sam's jaw is open and his eyes are wide. "Did she just—"

"Anyway, we're leaving." Quinn flips her hair at Sam and yanks your arm. "Say goodbye to your…friend."

"Uhm…Bye Sam." You wave clumsily as you begin to walk away. "I'll just join your party at my house. I swear!"

"Al-Alright."

You reach home in no time. The ride though was interesting. You sat in the back while Brittany was singing some song she made up and Quinn just smiles. You smile too and start singing when Brittany sings a song that you do know.

When you get home you sprint out of the car, leaving the front door open and you just plop yourself on the couch, waiting for your Xbox to start up.

"Seriously?" Quinn snorts. She sits on your left side while Brittany takes your right.

"I gotta game." You quickly say. You grab your controller from the couch and put on your headset. "Sam needs me right now and I just gotta help him beat this one—_OH HELLO!" _You squeal out the last two words when you feel a hand go down your pants, squeezing your dick hard.

"Hello indeed." Brittany purrs in your ear.

Ignoring her, you hear Sam's voice in the headset. "Hey Sam I'm in. Hurry and link me up. Those bastards won't know what's gonna hit them."

You hear Brittany whine and as much as you want to sex it up with them, you ignore the cheerleaders and continue to kill stuff on the TV. After a while you don't know how long it's been, but you know that the two girls switched couches so they can get away from your obnoxious yelling. Sam chuckles in the headset and tells you that there's a guy behind you. You thank him and turn your character around to shoot the bastard.

"We won!" You cheer, standing up and raising your fist above your head. "Fuck yeah, Sammy boy!"

"We totally got this, Lopez." Sam cheers. "Another round?"

You sit back down and reply. "Yeah. I gotta change my AK-47 to a sniper. I'm doing long distance now, son!"

"You're so lame." Sam laughs in your ear. You hear rustling and his mouth is suddenly muffled. You suspect that he's eating some kind of food. "It's boring using the sniper. You just stand there in one place."

"True." You think for a while. "I'll use a knife. Fucking love knifing people. Let's do capture the flag. I'm kind of tired of team death match."

"Alright."

You move the joystick around and press some buttons quickly to get your weapons of choice ready.

"Saann." Brittany calls out from the other couch.

"Yeaaah?" You reply absent mindlessly. The game just started and you're moving your character around while Sam follows you.

"Me and Quinn are bored playing with each other."

"That's nice."

"Lopez, Brittany and I need you inside us." Quinn gives out a throaty moan.

"Uh-huh—OH SHIT! Sam did you see that? Fucking assholes!" You growl and scrunch your nose. You make your character run and you spy an enemy. Your character creeps behind the enemy and you slice them with the knife. "Yes!"

From the corner of your eye, you can see the two blondes exchanging words with each other. Some mumbles are heard, but you ignore it. You're team is winning right now. Suddenly Quinn blocks your view and you groan, using your arm and moving her to the side. Brittany sits on the other side of you and the three of you are back in the same seating position hours ago.

"Shit, Santana he took our flag!" Sam cries out.

"Don't worry." You answer. "Fucking knifed that bastard!"

You feel some flesh on your arm, but you think that it's Brittany's shoulder on you. But you notice that it's a lot squishier than you remembered. You glance over and almost choke. It's not her shoulder, it's her boob!

"Brittany!" You squeal and jump back, accidently jumping in Quinn's lap.

"Santana?" Sam worries.

"Briiitttt!" You groan. "You scared meee!"

"We got your attention." Quinn purrs and wraps her arms around you. "Can't turn back now."

"I-I..Gotta—My team…" Your eyes switch back to the screen. Furiously you jam the buttons and suddenly your character dies.

"Screw your team." Quinn mutters in your ear. She re-positions you on her lap so that your legs are spread apart. "B?"

You watch a shirt-less Brittany getting off the couch and crawling between your legs. You gulp and close your eyes when you feel her hands cupping your crotch. She swiftly removes your pants and hovers over your cock with her mouth.

"Santana why the hell did you die?!" Sam growls through the headset.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." You whisper and have your full attention towards the game.

You can feel Brittany's hot breath against your dick and you drown within the small pleasure. Her lips wrap around the head and you can feel the tip of her tongue swirl. You let out a breathy moan and Sam asks what the hell was that. You stutter that he should shut up and pay attention to the game.

"Oh San." Quinn coos, her hands riding up your shirt and palms pressing themselves against your breasts. "You're guy just died."

"Ye-Yeah." Your eyes close when Brittany takes in more of your length. It's hot and wet and it's just perfect for your dick. Placing your hand on her head, you press down until you feel yourself hit the back of Brittany's throat.

"Oh fuck yes." You whisper. "So fucking hot."

"Santana?!" Sam's annoying voice rings through your head. "What the hell is going on over there?"

Ugh. You take the headphones off and chuck it at the ground.

"Atta girl." Quinn congratulates and lifts up your shirt. "No bra? Naughty."

Brittany looks up at you, her eyes wide with your cock still in her mouth. She looks so fucking innocent. You lean your head back against Quinn and groan when you feel her fingers pinching your nipples. Your grip on the controller is tight and you feel Brittany's cheeks hallow around your shaft.

"Holy shit." You moan, your pelvis thrusts upwards when Brittany pulls away from you.

You can hear Quinn giggle behind you while she squeezes your breasts. "I think it's kinda hot that you have a dick."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Totally." Brittany grins before burying her face in your balls. She sucks hard causing you to jump.

"It's like having a foursome." Quinn thinks out loud. You feel her lips dip down onto your neck, giving you a stream of kisses.

Brittany flattens her tongue and licks from your balls all the way to the tip. She pulls away and flicks her hand up and down. You can feel Quinn grin against you when the three of you see pre-cum oozing out. It slowly drips down before Brittany catches it with her tongue.

Brittany closes her eyes and cherishes the taste. "So good."

"Get up." Quinn orders.

You listen and stand there while you watch the two girls stand side by side. They tell you to touch yourself and you listen in a heartbeat. You grasp your cock and slowly rub your cock. It's swollen from the lack of release but you don't care. You love watching your girls help take each other's clothes off. Quinn bites her lip as Brittany slides her shirt off.

"So hot." Brittany murmurs.

You stop for a second and watch Brittany's hand go in between Quinn's thighs. Quinn trembles and wraps her arms around Brittany. Her nails scrapping against Brittany's skin, red marks trailing behind. Brittany's tongue is flat against Quinn's breast, lingering licks around a perk nipple causes Quinn moan softly and gasp when Brittany begins to suck it.

Brittany's lips releases Quinn's nipple and begins to trail kisses up to her neck. Brittany stares at you as she sucks on Quinn's neck, her hand lazily fingering in and out of her best friend. You gulp and sit back down, idly stroking yourself and staring wide-eye at the two blondes.

"Come here." You gesture at Brittany.

Brittany saunters towards you. You grab her and she automatically spreads her legs above your cock. You moan and you can literally feel how wet she is for you just with the tip of your dick. Brittany lowers down and impales herself. She throws her head back and you groan when you feel her walls squeezing you.

"Shit." Quinn breathes next to you.

You glance over at her and see her eagle spread, her two fingers lazily pumping in and out of her. Brittany grabs your attention again, she's bouncing up and down and her tits are right in front of you. She blindsides you by smothering your face with her chest. You muffle against them and just give up, your mouth opens and you lightly suck against her skin.

"S-San." Brittany gasps. Her fingers tangled within your hair. "I need more."

You grunt and suddenly you lift her up and make her lie on her back on the couch. You pound into her and just looking at her makes you want to come so hard. Her hair is everywhere and her hazy baby blue eyes are just lusting. You give her a particularly hard thrust and she screams.

"Holy shit." Brittany tilts her head back and her body arches.

You smirk and decide to keep it rough. Her pussy tightens around your cock, making it harder to pull back. All of a sudden you hear Quinn moaning and you realize she just came. She's playing with her cum in her hand and brings it to Brittany's mouth. Brittany's tongue slithers around Quinn's fingers, licking and savoring the taste of cum.

Your lower abs start to burn and you're sweating. Brittany is close, she's screaming louder and louder, her nails leaving crimson marks on your forearms and in a split second she's coming. Brittany shuts her eyes and her mouth is in an 'o' shape. Warm liquid covers your cock and the next thing you know you're returning the favor to her.

"Fuck." You hiss. Emptying out of Brittany feels so amazing.

The two of you are panting heavily, staring at each other before you pull out your soft dick. You look over at Quinn and meet her hazel green eyes. You nod at her and ask her to clean up. She smirks and crawls over towards you, her mouth leisurely opens and she takes in all of you in. You gently pull her hair back and admire her.

Quinn looks up innocently with your cock in her mouth. You wish you were hard again so you could face fuck her but you're drained. Her tongue swipes the underside and slowly trials up to your tip. You groan when she pulls away so you pull her up and crash your lips against her.

Her mouth tastes like cum, yours and Brittany's to be precise. She smirks against you and licks your tongue. You mimic her actions before you pull away, panting and smiling at her. Quinn giggles and gives you a light kiss on your cheek before joining Brittany on the couch.

"I'm hungry." Brittany tells you. Her arms wrapped around Quinn securely and burying her head in her best friend's cleavage.

Quinn hums. "Now that I think about it, I am too."

You stand there all naked and self-consciously. You scratch the back of your head and point towards the kitchen. "Um, I think I have food."

"Yay!" Brittany cheers and bounces on her feet. She skips over to the kitchen and you just stare at her bare ass.

Quinn rolls her eyes and takes your hand. "You think you could whip us something to eat?"

"Probably." You furrow your eyebrows. "I can only make the microwave stuff."

"Hmm." Quinn nods, drops your hand, and follows Brittany.

You stand there awkwardly and reach for your boxers and bra. You still feel uncomfortable to walk around naked in front of those two especially if it's in your own house. You slip on your undergarments and go inside the kitchen to see Brittany laying on the counter and moaning while Quinn is eating her out. Your eyes double in size and your lower regions twitch.

You're starting to wonder if these girls are sex addicts.

Brittany squeezes her breasts and pushes Quinn harder against her pussy. "Oh shit Q! Mhmm."

"You like that, Britt?" Quinn muffles. Her soft tongue running against her clit and making Brittany beg for more.

"Oh god yes."

You gawk for a moment before creeping behind Quinn. You're sure she feels your presence because she sticks her ass further at you. Gulping, you place a palm against a cheek and gently press your nails on it. Quinn groans in Brittany and continues to eat her out. Licking your lips you get on your knees and press your face at her exposed cunt. It's soaking wet and it tastes different from Brittany's, but its still good.

"Oh San." Quinn moans softly.

You teasingly run your tongue against her lower lips, using your other hand you press down against her clit and rub it deliberately, causing Quinn to grind against your lips. It was mind-blowing. You hear Brittany crying out for release and you can easily tell Quinn was painfully teasing the fuck out of Brittany.

"Be a good girl and let her come." You murmur before getting back to work.

Quinn grunts in front of you and you slither your tongue inside her. She suddenly hitches her breath and you speed up the process. You shove two fingers in her and easily pump in and out of her. She's so wet that she's practically dripping down her legs and onto the floor.

Brittany is the one to come first, then Quinn, and that just leaves you with a hard cock. Brittany sits up and grins cheekily, wrapping her bare legs around Quinn. They stare at you and in that moment the most embarrassing happened. The tent that you were pitching was slowly going down. You gape down at your little friend and turn red. Oh my god. You were being so shy in front of them that your buddy went down.

You hear giggling between the two and you see them trying to stifle their laughter. Groaning, you take a seat and bury your face in your hands. You're too mortified to even make eye contact. This has never happened to you ever since you started to have sex with them which was…not too long ago. Whatever, it's still embarrassing.

"Aww she was so shy that she's gone soft." Brittany said between giggles.

Quinn grins. "It's okay, San."

"Go. Away."

"Awww" Brittany unwraps her legs around Quinn and hops off the counter, squeezing her way onto your lap.

You instantly feel better and bury your face in her boobs like she did with Quinn. You sigh happily when you feel her chest moving as she chuckles. You could get use to this. You can hear grumbling in Brittany's stomach and this time you let out a laugh.

"Yeah let's eat." Quinn exclaims with a small smile.

"I want pancakes." Brittany chirps. She looks at you and strokes your hair. "What about you, San?"

You smile against her and shrug. "Anything you want is fine."

"Hey Lopez you think you can whip us up some pancakes?" Quinn calls out from the fridge.

"I have pancake mix in the cabinet over there." You tell her, looking up you see a naked Quinn walking over to the cabinet. "You need help?"

Quinn takes the pancake mix out and smiles. "Well some help would be nice. B, here doesn't like to cook."

"Recipes are confusing." Brittany frowns.

You roll your eyes and kiss Brittany's lips. "Alright. Get your butt off so I could help Quinn."

Brittany pouts before nodding and getting off of your lap. You walk over to Quinn and grab a bowl for her to dump the mix in. She smiles at you shyly for the first time and you can't help but to grin at how adorable she's being. You give her a kiss too before fetching a cup of water and two eggs.

In the end, you had to make the pancakes yourself because Quinn and Brittany got too occupied with the pictures of you hanging on the wall. You've always been an only child, which Quinn envied since she has an older sister who over shadows her, so that led your parents to hang up the most memorable baby pictures of you. You manage to finish ten pancakes and by the time you're done, you go out to the living room to see Quinn and Brittany going through picture albums.

"Aw look she looks so cute." Brittany squeals. You stand over them to see Brittany cooing over an old picture of you as Uncle Jesse from _Full House_. It was Halloween and you wanted to be cool. So cool that you actually had your hair cut as Uncle Jesse and it took forever for it to grow back.

"Oh my god." You groan. "Please stop looking at these."

"No way!" Quinn snickers, she flips the page and this time Quinn coos. "Lopez, I didn't know you took ballet!"

"Oh my gosh!" Brittany grins and takes your arm, making you sit in between them. "Look how awkwardly adorable you look."

"Jeez, thanks." You roll your eyes.

Brittany laughs and gives you a kiss on the cheek. "But its true. You're stance isn't right and your feet aren't positioned right."

"Whatever." You flush with embarrassment. You look at Quinn and see her smiling. She then leans towards you to give you a kiss on your other cheek.

You smile at them both and decide to get up. You grab both their hands and say. "C'mon you guys, the pancakes are done."

"Pancakes!" Brittany jumps and runs to the kitchen.

You stare at her ass while Quinn rolls her eyes and leads you to the kitchen. This time you stare at her ass. It's not rude or anything because they're still naked, which isn't such a bad thing. But you wish they were wearing clothes right now, not that you're complaining…

"Can I decorate mine, San?"

"Oh me too!"

You softly smile. "Yeah, lemme get the stuff."

You don't know where this relationship is going but you do know you love it.

* * *

**Edit: hey thanks that one anon that spotted that Santana has brothers thing. It's been a while since I've updated this and I didn't really re-read it so i forgot i made her have brothers. I changed it to cousins so thanks for spotting that :)  
**


End file.
